


[flow]

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Tumblr Things [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Twins, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/83817522145/">from Tumblr</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[flow]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/83817522145/).)

Thor's fourteen when Loki pisses on him the first time. It's completely an accident, Loki says, the way everything is an accident. Thor was in the way, Loki aimed wrong, Thor shouldn't barge into the bathroom when Loki's merely trying to relieve himself, Jesus.

Thor ends up just standing there, his brother's warm piss trailing down his thighs, and he can't quite summon the disgust he's supposed to feel, but he makes somewhat of a show of it anyway. Loki only watches him with narrowed eyes, sharp look on his face. Loki is weirdly observant, or maybe it's the twin thing, but it doesn't seem to work for Thor: he rarely knows what's going on in Loki's crazy, mercurial head, so maybe it's just Loki.

Loki pokes his head in as Thor's taking a shower, and now there's another look on his face, this one strange, hot and vaguely intense. Thor's jerking off, so maybe that's why. "I told you to get out," Thor says. 

"Yeah." But he doesn't leave, and Thor doesn't stop jerking off. 

He closes his eyes when he's close, bites down a low _fuck_ , and comes. When he opens his eyes again, Loki's still there. The odd expression on his face hasn't gone away, and now there's heavy color on his face. "What," Thor asks, after he clears his throat. 

"Nothing," Loki says, and disappears.

*

By the time they're fifteen, they're blowing each other in the bathroom, jerking each other off in bed, having vague arguments about who tops who. Thor wants to fuck Loki, sure, finds himself thrusting hot between Loki's legs, but then if Loki fucked him at some point, he'd probably enjoy that just as much.

Mostly they make out and get each other off. A lot. It's - "Illegal," Loki says. "Socially frowned upon. Most definitely perverted." 

Thor yawns and stretches, says, "Stop acting like you care." 

"I'm just making conversation. You are so dull." 

"Shut your face," Thor rolls his eyes. Loki is terrible sometimes, but he's still Thor's brother, and therefore Thor's, and that's just about that.

*

Thor's sixteen when Loki pisses on him again. Same circumstances, different outcome. This time Thor just stands there, watches the trail of piss wander down his inner thigh, and when he glances up Loki's tilted his head, his mouth slightly open in a silent question. Thor just shrugs: what of it. 

"You want me to jerk you off," Loki asks. 

"Maybe," Thor says. "Yeah." 

"What else?" 

"Don't call me a pervert." 

"Oh, I would never." Loki puts his hand over his heart, eyes wide in earnestness. 

"Fuck you."

They do it in the shower, after Loki's had about two liters of water. Thor on his knees, Loki in front of him. "You sure about this," Loki asks, but he sounds gleeful, as if this makes him happy somehow. 

Thor leans forward to kiss the tip of Loki's cock, says, "Yeah," then says "Sorry," when Loki grouses at him for trying to make him too hard.

He gets it down long enough to relax, unleashes a stream of hot piss on Thor's shoulders, his face, his open mouth. Thor just gasps, and drops his head back, and disappears into the back of his mind. Somewhere soft and heady and rich with scent, with warmth. 

It lasts for a long time, and Thor doesn't really know how much time passes, only knows he's starting to get cold by the time he comes back, and Loki's poking him gingerly in the shoulder. "You okay," he asks, and he sounds unusually concerned. 

Thor nods, still not able to speak. 

"You filthy pervert," Loki says, but he sounds fond. Thor grabs him by the wrists, pulls him down to the tiles. "You'll get piss all over me, don't." But he doesn't protest when Thor pulls him close, nuzzles at his throat. He can feel Loki's heartbeat, in synchronicity with his own. Loki sighs, and when Thor releases his wrists he wraps his arms around Thor. "You'll let me fuck you later, okay?" 

Thor isn't exactly sure why this is a bargaining chip: Loki always only had to ask. But he nods anyway, laughs weakly. "Yeah."


End file.
